rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lamborghini's Legacy/@comment-27123099-20170318074715
Here's my report for Stage 7. I started on day 2, so Stage 7 just opened for me about 90mins ago. My car - PR 77.0, 17/28, 3432122. I race Tilt A, Brakes low, Steering Low, TC On, unless otherwise specified. 7.1 - I read some of the comments of others and I made sure to go after the 1st place car in the chicane at the start. I knocked him around a bit and apparently, that made the difference. I was concerned for a bit because it didn't seem like I was making up enough time, but then around lap 8, I could see the marker for the 2nd place car up ahead of me. I ended up catching the 2 faster Lambos just before the final turn of lap 9. Those were my 4th and 5th lapped cars and then I passed the Countach shortly thereafter. I had all 6 lapped cars before the end of lap 9. So I coasted through lap 10, then stopped and waited by the finish line for the rest to catch up. I finished at 7:27.293 to 2nd place at 7:28.830 7.2 - This one took me 2 tries. On my 1st attempt I misjudged a turn and ended up off track longer than I wanted to be. Plus, when I met up with the pack of cars, I hit a few of them and it slowed me down further. So, assuming I would have a poor lap, I force-closed and tried again. On my 2nd attempt, I had a better run. I actually still managed to hit the pack of cars when they came around, but its was perfect. i hit the lead car and we both stopped in our tracks. All the following cars were just lined up behind the lead car. So, I just turned to go around, made sure I didn't hit any other cars and continued on my way. I guess I didn't lose much time with that (or rather, all the cars lost similar time, myself included) and when I was heading down the start-finish straight, I actually slowed down a bit and still managed to finish ahead of the bots. I had a time of 1:40.417. 7.3 - I used the pause-resume trick here and it worked flawlessly (I had seen it mentioned before but never tried it until now). Finished 1st place on my first attempt. 7.4 - This one took me the most attempts of any race in Stage 7. On my 1st attempt, I had TC on (which is typical for me) and I was having a bit of trouble getting my 198mph goals in. I decided to force-close and try again. On my 2nd attempt, I turned off TC. This did help me to gain speed more quickly, but for some reason, the bots were right on me and I managed to get tangled up with them and I ended up off-track, force close and retry again. On my 3rd attempt (still with TC Off), I had a much cleaner run and I got all 4 198mph goals fairly easily and stayed away from the bots. Slowed at the finish to let the bots catch up and I finished at 3:06.442 vs 2nd place at 3:07.028. 7.5 - 1st attempt, TC On. Nothing special here, just race and don't go off-track or skid. On my 1st lap, I managed to come in a bit too hot into Parabolica and I did skid a bit, 0.8sec worth, so I had nothing left to give and I was more cautious for the final 2 laps. I did not pick up any more skid time and had no off-track time at all and I finished in first at 4:34.287 vs. 2nd place at 4:35.758. Even though it wasn't necessary, I slowed at the end to let the bots catch up a bit. I think it's just habit at this point lol!. So, I won the Centenario without much drama on Stage 7. I did opt for a slightly more expensive upgrade route than others (170GC), but I do feel like the extra GC spent for the 3rd level Drivetrain upgrade made some of the stages easier than upgrading something else like Exhaust, Brakes, or Tires & Wheels. I have no data to back that up really, but I did have an easier time on Stages 5 and 6 than what some of the comments were stating. Granted, some of it may be due to my bot slowing as well. In any case, I have another car in my garage, for a 70GC net cost, I'm happy with that. Best of luck to everyone else still in the fight!